


First Date Acid Reflux

by somewhereelse



Series: A Future Earned [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhereelse/pseuds/somewhereelse
Summary: Future AU. Retired vigilante Oliver Queen faces his greatest challenge to date: sitting idly by while his daughter goes on her very first date. Felicity and Mia are just along for the ride.





	First Date Acid Reflux

**Author's Note:**

> Fix-it? Is it technically a fix-it if all I have is a deep sense of foreboding and trust issues with these writers? Whatever. Future spec fluff that is far too fluffy and normal to ever happen.

“Oliver, will you please just sit down?”

Felicity turned off her tablet and set it down, looking up to focus on her husband pacing the room like a caged animal.

He shook his head and, without pausing, simply said, “No.”

“Come on," she tried again, trying not to let her delight show. The Green Arrow bested by the everyday trials and tribulations of parenthood never ceased to amuse her. “You _trust_ Mia,” she pointed out, “We raised a wonderful young lady.”

“She’s not a young lady! She’s a sixteen-year-old _girl!_ ” His retort was accompanied by wild eyes and flailing arms. “Who has been sneaking out of the house for kicks since she was eight!”

Ignoring the last part, because it wasn’t _her_ fault Mia was a little monkey who couldn't look at a tree or ledge without seeing it as a personal challenge, she calmly reminded him, “You didn’t freak out this bad when William went on his first date at sixteen. Don’t start with this double standard stuff.”

“Should have made him wait till he was thirty," Oliver muttered unhappily, crossing his arms over his chest and _pouting_. “And it’s not a double standard. Of course, I trust Mia. I just don’t trust that little _shit_ she’s out with.”

“You’re being ridiculous," Felicity continued to assert. Besides, “Mia can handle herself way more than Will can.”

Oliver looked like he wanted to object but then snapped his jaw closed. For all that Will was _genetically_ Oliver’s, he took after her bookishness way more than his father’s athleticism. “Yeah, that’s true,” he finally grumbled in concession.

Hands waving to the seat next to her in a flourish, Felicity said with finality, “So sit down.”

“I’ve considered it and I’m going to say no,” Oliver replied after barely a moment’s hesitation. 

Years of hard lessons had taught him to at least _sound_ like he was taking her opinion under advisement. But sometimes, about the non-life-or-death things, he was still a hard-headed pine tree. Felicity just rolled her eyes at the placating, token attempt.

In his next pass, she deftly stuck her foot out to tangle with his legs and grabbed his hips to swing him onto the couch. To both of their surprise, the move worked without doing any ridiculous damage like breaking the lamp on the side table. Before Oliver could protest, Felicity launched herself at him, straddling his lap.

“Are you really going to do this?” he questioned, a hint of a smile on his lips. “Are you going to try to sex me into forgetting that our daughter is out on her first date right now?”

“Oh I’m not going to try,” Felicity corrected, raising an eyebrow, “I’m going to _succeed_.”

Instead of attacking his mouth like he probably expected, she slid her hands around his neck, working her way against the knots there before stroking through the short hairs at the back of his neck. When he closed his eyes to savor the sensation, Felicity brought her hands around to scratch through his ever-present stubble. Oliver had started graying years ago, and so had she despite the touch ups to maintain her preferred blonde, but she liked seeing the passage of time. It was just a reminder of how long they had actually managed to stick it out together, and of how they needed to savor each coming day. Leaning closer, she inspected the corners of his eyes, trying to see if any more laugh lines had set in, then feathered a kiss on the scar at his temple then along his hairline. She moved onto his nose next, a little more crooked than when they first met due to the number of times it’d been broken, and jaw line, still all sharp angles underneath the stubble. All the while, her fingers stroked over his ears and down the sides of his neck, until he was a relaxed puddle beneath her.

“Damn it, Felicity, kiss me already.”

She smirked then, knowing his mind was no longer preoccupied with Mia’s whereabouts, and pressed a sweet, chaste kiss to his parted lips. Vaguely, he tried to chase her when she pulled back, but she knew he loved taking her lead as much as she loved taking his. As they grew older, there was almost nothing that Oliver enjoyed more than being pampered by her touch.

The second her lips touched his again, his loose arms tightened, banding around her waist to plaster her against him. Felicity exhaled in a laugh then kissed him more thoroughly this time. Her eyes peeked open to find his closed in a blissfully peaceful expression, and she popped two quick kisses on his eyelids before returning to his mouth. His jaw practically hung open in a constant rumble of low moans as she thoroughly explored his familiar territory. 

Honestly, it would never get old that Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow and her husband, derived an obscene amount of pleasure from _kissing_ her. In fact, he enjoyed it so much that he turned into a cuddly teddy bear, happy to receive whatever caresses she bestowed on him.

“ _Mia Queen has entered the front door._ ”

The announcement broke the mood, and Felicity twisted around, not even bothering to try to scramble out of Oliver’s lap. That evidence would probably be more disturbing to their daughter than the current picture they made. As expected, Mia stood by the door, expression twisted into a grimace of disgust.

“ _Ugh, gross._ Aren’t you two supposed to be spying on me from a window? Not shoving your tongues down each other’s throat?”

“Front door cam,” Felicity muttered, tapping the forgotten tablet beside her. She couldn’t even pretend like they’d been paying any attention to the motion sensor cameras, and Mia rolled her eyes.

“Hi sweetheart. How was your date?” Oliver tried to recover like it wasn’t the hundredth time their children had caught them in an awkward position.

“Oh you know,” Mia smirked, and Felicity braced for whatever snarky remark was going to come out of her smart mouth. “Lousy conversation but the sex was _fantastic_.”

Oliver choked on air. Actual, literal air. He jostled her out of his lap and tried to clear his throat but just choked again as she scolded Mia over his coughing.

“Mia! Are you trying to give your father a heart attack?”

“Come on!” Her eyes rolled. “He still runs a six-minute mile. He’s _fine_.”

“This,” Oliver panted, sending their daughter a dirty look, “This— _This_ is the closest I have ever felt to death.”

“Okay,” it was Felicity’s turn to roll her eyes, “now I know you’re exaggerating, honey. Ignore him. Mia, how was your night? Seriously, this time, please.”

She crossed her arms and looked off before shrugging, “It was okay.”

Oliver gold-fished for a moment and then asked, “Just _okay?_ ”

“ _Oliver_ ,” she tried to warn.

He held up a hand to stall her. “Your first date shouldn’t just be okay. It should be _magical_.”

There was almost an audible record scratch. Wait, _what?_  Felicity and Mia recoiled in sync, shared a look with each other, then went back to staring at him with complete confusion.

“Let me get this straight,” Mia started with skepticism. “You, my overbearing, overprotective father who is a former vigilante-cop-whatever, wanted me, his sixteen-year-old, only daughter, to have a _magical_ first date?”

“Yes!” he exclaimed before gauging both their weirded-out expressions. “Wait, I mean no. I mean yes.” 

Oliver sighed in frustration and took a moment to gather his thoughts. “Mia, I’m never going to love the idea of you dating, but, yes, if you’re choosing to spend time with someone, then you should think they’re special and they should make you feel special.”

Call her a sap, but Felicity started to tear up as even Mia looked moved by his sincere explanation.

“And it’s okay to wait for the person who does that for you.”

Well, that wiped the sentimentality from their daughter’s face.

“No!” Mia shook her head furiously, “No, I’m stopping you there. I swear, with all the trusted adult figures in my life, I’ve had like twenty sex talks in the last year. If I ever have to hear a sentence start with “ _When two people love each other..._ ” again, I will call Aunt Sara and go live on a time ship.”

As much as their friends being like family, and apparently willing to broach uncomfortable topics with her children, made her smile, Felicity scoffed at the empty threat. “Sara knows better than to take you anywhere without my permission.”

Oliver nodded seriously then backtracked and gave her a curious look, “ _Yours?_ What about mine?”

“Nope, has to be mine," Felicity confirmed then explained, "Gideon and I have an understanding.”

“You have an understanding? With the time-traveling robot computer lady from the future?” Mia just shook her head in disbelief then started towards the stairs. “You guys are so weird. I’m going to go call Will.”

“Aww,” Felicity cooed, pleased that the siblings were as close as they were despite the age difference. They had Oliver’s and Thea’s example to thank for that one. “Tell my little bug we miss him and love him.”

“Yeah, _no_. For the sake of whatever sibling bond we have, I am _never_ going to say any of those words to him,” she threw a dismissive wave over her shoulder, “Good night!”

After they echoed the sentiment, Felicity turned back to Oliver with an amused look. “ _Magical?_ ” she questioned, the laugh bubbling up. 

"What?” he grumbled defensively, “ _We_ had a magical first date.”

Felicity rolled her eyes. “Totally. It was an absolute fairy tale up until someone launched a rocket at the restaurant and nearly killed us.”

Despite the crazy, unfortunate circumstances that lead to them not immediately having a _second_ date, Oliver smiled at the memory. “Yeah but _Mia_ doesn’t know that.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So. How was it? Did you get your first kiss? Did your foot pop?”

Mia pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it incredulously. “Did my foot _what?_ ”

“ _Pop._ ”

Her response was dead air.

Will sighed before asking, “Felicity never made you watch that old rom-com? Social outcast girl finds out she’s the princess to some fake European country and gets an ugly duckling makeover?”

“No, I guess she got all that girly bonding crap out of the way with her first daughter,” she barely paused to let that register, “Oh, whoops. I meant son.”

“Har har. You’re so funny, _Mimi_.”

“Do not call me that!” The hated “nickname” wasn't even shorter than her actual name so what was even the point really? “I swear, Will. You don’t even have the excuse of being a little kid who couldn’t pronounce my name.”

“Seriously,” he started, forcing them back on track, “do I need to come home and kick some teenager’s ass or what?”

“Like you even _could_ ,” Mia muttered under her breath until he said her name in warning again. “Nah. It was fine, I guess. Nothing special.” Even though he couldn’t see it, she shrugged disinterestedly.

Will waited a moment and then laughed. “God, did you even care? I swear you only went on this date because they said you could date at sixteen so, damn it, you were going to date at sixteen.”

“I mean...” Mia hedged. Her brother just knew her too well.

“Mia, come on. Not everything you do has to be for the sake of being contrary.”

Her eyebrows rose as she shot back, “What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

“Little Miss Teenage Rebellion,” he scoffed readily, not even a little phased by her attitude. “You know, you could actually enjoy the things you do, instead of doing them just to prove a point. Felicity Smoak’s your mom so you pretend to be tech-stupid. Oliver Queen’s your dad so you pretend to hate sharp objects. Contrary for the sake of being contrary.”

“I am not!” she protested, playing right into his description. “I get the sharp objects thing from Mom. She’s still scared of needles.”

“Yeah, but _you’re_ not but God forbid you ever be in the same room as a bow and arrow.”

“I am not that dramatic,” Mia grumbled, offended.

“You kind of are, sis,” Will just laughed, “I bet people at school call you Drama Queen behind your back.”

“Just because it happened to _you_ , Will...” she trailed off, because even when she’d been six, she knew about his high school reputation. Not that it took any trying at all, but she was much cooler than teenage Will, probably because she didn’t try at all.

“Shut up,” he complained automatically, “I’m just saying, maybe next time go on a date because you actually like the person. Not just to give Dad a heart attack.”

“Why is everyone so worried about his heart? He’s _fine_ ,” Mia repeated the assurance she given her mom downstairs.

There was a loaded pause before he sighed, “You said the sex thing, didn’t you?”

“No...” was her immediate denial. Then she broke. “Okay, yes. He went so red. It was hilarious.”

Will's chuckle was quiet but still there as he lightly scolded her, “I thought you weren’t going to go that far.”

It was long established that she inherited her mom’s quick wit. The only difference was that where Felicity usually said embarrassing things as a slip of the tongue, Mia _absolutely_ said them on purpose. Often at the expense of the drink of whoever happened to be standing nearby. And, yeah, Will had definitely been tasked with trying to talk her out of saying inappropriate things just for the shock value. 

“I wasn’t going to, ” she explained defensively, “but I walked in the front door, and they were making out on the couch. Again. Call it payback.”

“Huh. That’s what happened when I got back from my first date, too. I think it’s the only way Felicity can keep Dad in the house so he’s not following us around, all Green Arrow’ed out.”

The mental image was too good. She lowered her voice and growled, “ _You have failed this date!_ Could probably turn that into a dating game show.” 

Mia dropped into a fit of giggles as Will laughed loudly.

 

* * *

 

 

“Did you ever think we’d get here?”

“At first, hell no,” Felicity snorted, derisive but honest. She took another look at the teenager sprawled inelegantly across her bed. Unable to resist, she slipped into Mia’s room and pulled the phone from her hand and the comforter up from where it was tangled around her legs. With that done, she plugged in the phone, flipped off the light, and joined Oliver back by the door.

Hooking an arm around his waist as he draped one over her shoulders, she smiled up at him. “But once we found out about Mia, I had no doubt we would do everything in our power to give our kids a life like this. I’m just grateful it all worked out.”

Oliver closed the door silently behind them. Then he suddenly bent and crushed her to him a giant hug, hauling her off her feet to jog down the hallway to their bedroom. Felicity buried her face against his neck to stifle her laughter and avoid waking Mia. 

“What are you doing?” she whispered even after the door was shut. “We’re too old for this.”

"Never too old," Oliver smiled, bright and genuine in a way she still hadn’t gotten used to, “I’ll never be too old to thank you for our amazing life together.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> And I absolutely stole that zinger from Veronica Mars.


End file.
